Promoción de San Valentín
by ChokorettoMilkku
Summary: Bielorrusia prepara un viaje a un centro turistico de esquiadores para ella y su hermano, pero termina llendo todo el mundo y justo la personas que menos queria ver ahí: Lituania, quien esta guardandole una sorpresa por ese dia especial que es San Valentin.


—¡Wow!, ¡Que vista tan impresionante.— El trió báltico se encontraba contemplando el paisaje nevado de las montañas, cerca de un centro turístico para esquiadores. Cada uno llevaba su equipo para esquiar: esquís, bastones, gafas, botas, bien abrigados listos para pasar una tarde divirtiéndose esquiando.

—Vamos Letonia, lo dices como si nunca hubieras visto las nieve.— le contesto Estonia, que se encontraba tras él sentado junto a Lituania y apoyando los brazos en la mesa que tenían al frente.  
—Lo se, pero es te día es especialmente hermoso.— dijo volteando a ver a sus compañeros con una sonrisa y emocionado.  
—Es cierto.— volvió a comentar Estonia.—Hoy es San Valentin, ¿no es así?.—  
—¡Claro!.— agrego Lituania.—Hoy es el día en que los humanos se dan regalos entre si a sus amigos y/o amantes, ¿no es cierto?.—  
—Así es, sería un crimen si fuera un día sombrío y deprimente.—  
—Exacto...—Lituania con una sonrisa abrió su chaqueta disimuladamente para observar que tenia guardado un pequeño obsequio envuelto con papel de regalo rosa y un listón morado. Lo contemplo por un momento, y perdido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que sus dos compañeros bálticos se encontraban observándolo de cerca.  
—¿Que traes ahí, Lituania?.— pregunto curioso Letonia.  
—Es que acaso planeas algo especial para hoy, ¿para quien es eso?.— Estonia señalo el regalo. Lituania nervioso al ver que había sido descubierto rápidamente volvió a guardar el regalo y cerrar su chaqueta.—Esto.. bueno.. no es..— balbució nervioso.  
—¿Ah?, ¡chicos!. ¿Ya se encuentran aquí?, lamento la tardanza.—Ucrania, quien apareció en el momento mejor indicado, llevaba cargando igual su equipo para esquiar.  
—Señorita Ucrania.— Estonia se volteo para saludar a la recién llegada.—No se preocupe, no tenemos mucho esperando aquí.— dijo mientras se acomodaba los anteojos. Ambos tanto Letonia como Estonia se olvidaron en un instante por completo del regalo de Lituania, mientras este se sentía mas que aliviado.  
—¿Y que dicen?, ¿ya están listos para salir a esquiar?.— dijo Ucrania sonriendo amistosamente. —¡P-por supuesto!.— exclamo Letonia, algo nervioso pero contento.  
—Me parece impresionante que el señor Rusia nos haya invitado a todos esquiar, no es propio de él invitarnos a una salida como esta.— comento Estonia volviéndose a sentar, si no antes invitar a Ucrania a sentarse también.  
—Bueno, la verdad es que esta no fue idea de Rusia, sino de Belarus.— Todos se quedaron asombrados por las palabras de Ucrania, esta era una salida organizada por Belarus.—¿Por Belarus, dice?.— pregunto Estonia bastante intrigado.—¡Aun mas extraño!.— ¡Ni que lo digas Letonia!, todos pensaban que esto era algo muy lejos de lo que haría Belarus.  
—¿Como es eso, señorita Ucrania?.— Lituania buscando explicaciones se alentó a preguntar.  
—Bueno, verán... Es una historia algo graciosa...

Hace unos dias en casa de Rusia, este recibió una visita inesperada de sus dos hermanas. Aunque la presencia de Belarus no era algo de anunciarse, ya que era normal que se encontrase el mayor tiempo posible cerca de su hermano mayor, esta era una ocasión especial...  
—¡San Valentin, Nii-san!.—exclamo Belarus contenta, llevaba el panfleto de una promoción en un centro turístico en las montañas.—Es por tres días y dos noches, viene con una suite matrimonial, ¿no seria perfecto para nuestra luna de miel, nii-san?.—Belarus de la emoción se había subido al escritorio de Rusia, pegandole el panfleto en la cara.  
—B-belarus.— Rusia se quito el panfleto de la cara nervioso.—No yo no-.—  
—Seria perfecto, nii-san.—agrego Belarus interrumpiéndole.—Solo tenemos que casarnos de una vez. Anda hermano... casémonos, casémonos, casémonos.— comenzó a decir con una voz que cada vez se ponía mas tenebrosa y se acercaba mas y mas a su hermano.  
—¿¡EH!?, ¡No Belarus!.—Rusia salto de su asiento, pero enseguida volvió a mantener la calma, no sin dejar de estar nervioso, claro.—Es que estoy muy ocupado ahora como para irme de vacaciones y-.—  
—Ir a esquiar suena divertido.— dijo Ucrania, que se encontraba sentada en un sillón negro que estaba a un lado pegado a la pared de la oficina.  
—¿Tu también, nee-san?.— dijo Rusia rendido y con los ojos sollozos.—Tiene mucho que no salimos los tres juntos a esquiar, ¡seria divertido!.— prosiguió Ucrania, con una sonrisa y juntando ambas manos solo tocando las yemas de sus dedos.  
—Tu no estas invitada, hermana.— dijo Belarus seria y fríamente volteando a ver a su hermana.—¡Que mala, Belarus-chan!.—triste Ucrania volvió a su rincón.  
Rapido Belarus volvió a fijar la vista en su hermano.—Solo seremos tu y yo, hermano. Juntos todo el día. ¿No es maravilloso?.—  
—Eso es precisamente lo que temo...— dijo Rusia para si mismo.—Quizás si fuéramos mas personas, como dice nee-san...— mencionó nervioso.  
—¿Por que querrías a mas gente?.— Belarus volviendo a tomar una postura seria se dirigió a su hermano.—¿A quien querrías invitar?.—  
—Bueno... pues nee-san quiere ir... y también podríamos invitar a Estonia... Letonia... y... Lituania.— Al escuchar esto ultimo Belarus dio un fuerte golpe con su puño al escritorio de Rusia. Ambos, tanto Rusia como Ucrania se espantaron por su reacción.  
—Definitivamente no, de ninguna manera, solo debemos ser tu y yo hermano, no necesitamos nadie mas.—  
—Belarus...— Un silencio incomodo se apodero de la habitación. Hasta que por fin alguien decidió tomar la iniciativa dando una solución al problema.  
—¡Vamos Belarus-chan!.—dijo Ucrania con su mejor cara posible.—Deja que Rusia-chan invite a algunos amigos, ademas tu hermana también quiere ir.—Rusia mientras solo se resigno a asentir con la cabeza a todo lo que Ucrania decía.—Ya veras que todo se hará mas divertido si vamos en grupo, igual vas a pasar mucho tiempo con Rusia-chan.—  
—Así es.—siguió asintiendo Rusia con una sonrisa incomoda plasmada en el rostro.  
—Ademas la suite matrimonial se la pueden quedar solo para ustedes dos.—  
—Exac- ¡¿Que?!.— volteo enseguida a ver a su hermana. Belarus quien se había dado la vuelta ignorando a su hermana y con los brazos cruzados como si estuviera haciendo berrinche, ante esto ultimo que escucho súbitamente cambio de parecer y volteo a verlos con una sonrisa que no muy lejos de ser espeluznante era aterradora.

—Así que la verdad es que realmente no nos quería aquí...—Lithuania con una sonrisa incomoda, había llegado alto en sus expectativas de lo que Belarus realmente buscaba de esa salida, había fantaseado con una escenario casi perfecto, pero la realidad era otra.  
—Bueno, eso lo explica todo.—Estonia al conocer la respuesta se sentía aliviado de alguna forma, todo se mantenía en su status quo.  
—La verdad es que no me gustaría lidiar hoy con una Belarus enojada por nuestra presencia, ¿no seria mejor irnos?.—pregunto Letonia, nervioso y tembloroso.  
—No te preocupes, yo hable con ella esta mañana y no habrá ningún problema. Aunque puso unas condiciones.—  
—¿Condiciones?.— preguntaron los tres bálticos al unisono.  
—Si, puso 4 condiciones. la numero uno es que ninguno de nosotros debería acercarse a menos de 3 metros de ellos dos y la dos es que ellos irían siempre por delante.—  
—En otras palabras va a fingir que no estamos...—  
—¿Y cuales son las otras dos?.—  
—Las otras dos son para Rusia-chan, dijo que no debía hablar con ninguno de ustedes y que no podía separarse en ningún momento de ella.—  
—Eso suena un poco complicado ya que el señor Rusia no puede estar tranquilo cerca de ella, ¿como le hará la señorita Belarus para mantenerlo junto a ella todo el tiempo?.—  
—Bueno pues...—  
En ese momento Rusia y Belarus llegaron a donde se encontraban todos, lo primero que notaron fue que Rusia y Belarus estaban unidos por unas esposas, y lo segundo fue la cara de Rusia que gritaba desesperadamente "ayuda".  
—Vamonos.— dijo Belarus seriamente.  
—¡B-belarus-chan!, ¡puedes estar junto a Rusia-chan sin tener que llevarlo como a un preso!.


End file.
